WWIII
by Blackhawk Six-one
Summary: As the world gains inside knowledge on our operations, we risk starting WW3.
1. Default Chapter

Brian and Dominic Caruso had just arrived home from Italy, from their latest mission, and were settling into their beds, planning to sleep during the day to get rid of the jet lag. Meanwhile, as they slept, Gerry Hendly, head of The Campus, had been reviewing the reports from Jack, who had been the twin's intelligence advisor on the latest mission. Hendly found nothing he didn't expect. The drug that was administered to all the targets killed them within 30 seconds, and passed as a random heart attack.. "Good," Gerry thought out loud. He put down the file, looked at his watch, and realized it was 7:40 in the morning; almost time to go down and check the daily intelligence traffic that Langley was sending around to Fort Meade. He grabbed some coffee from the lounge outside of his office, and met up with jack, who was now the head of the intelligence department. Jack hadn't said much on the way down to the intelligence office, until hendly decided to bring up the most recent mission. "I read about your handling of the last assignment, Jack. Pretty well done, although I wouldn't have suggested talking to the subject. I know the drug has a 99.9% success rate, but you have to be careful. If he survived, he would have sang like a bird, and the campus would be uncovered."said Gerry, angrily. "I know, I know," replied a tired and arrogant Jack. "I just wanted to give that bastard what he needed, and that was for him to see how powerful America is, and what the punishment is for sending four suicide men out to kill hundreds of Americans." Jack finished talking just as they entered the intelligence room, and he went over to the main computer and booted it up.  
  
"Intel on Mohamed seems off the scale today, Gerry. Looks like our little arab friends are a little suspicious about the 3 'heart attacks' we caused. They're overusing the cell phones." Jack was excited now, he knew that things were going to be taken a step further and a notch faster. They were able to pinpoint all of the arab leaders in the organization now that all of them had turned on their cell phones. "The idiots, they know nothing of security," Jack said. "Yeah I know, check this out; the emir is singing like a bird on this Mohamed guy, I guess his family wants to know what happened... Says here that he could never tell his family anything, and now that he's dead, I guess they want the emir to tell them." Gerry was excited by this, it meant that new targets for the assassination team were arising quickly...  
  
"Hey, Gerry! Check this out!" Jack yelled out with excitement. "What? What did you find?" responded Hendly. "Well, you remember that senior spook who dropped dead in an Italian bathroom?" Jack said. "Yeah, what about him?" "Well, it says here that the guy I killed in that Italian hotel; Mohamed, had killed that spook," said Jack. "Hot damn!"Gerry responded, amazed at the find. He knew that he had made a good choice on the last target. Now he just needed one more thing to justify his operation of The Campus. Just one more thing and he could finally come out of the shadows of the intelligence business. All he needed was one key word, one shred of paper with the evidence; the plans for an attack on America... 


	2. Tense Moments

Gerry Hendly, head of 'The Campus', had been reviewing the reports from Jack. Jack had been the assassination team's intelligence advisor on the latest mission. Hendly didn't find anything he didn't expect. The lethal drug that was administered to all the targets killed them within 30 seconds, and passed as a random heart attack. "Good," Gerry thought out loud. He put down the file, looked at his watch, and realized it was 7:40 in the morning; almost time to go down and check the daily intelligence traffic that Langley was sending around to Fort Meade. He grabbed some coffee from the lounge outside of his office, and met up with Jack, who was now the head of the intelligence department. Jack hadn't said much on the way down to the intelligence office, until Hendly decided to bring up the most recent mission. "I read about your handling of the last assignment, Jack. Pretty well done, although I wouldn't have suggested talking to the subject. I know the drug has something like a 99.9% success rate, but you have to be careful. If he survived, he would have sang like a bird, and the campus would be uncovered."  
  
"I know, I know," replied a tired and arrogant Jack. "I just wanted to give that terrorist what he needed, and that was for him to see how powerful America is." Jack finished talking just as they entered the intelligence room, and he went over to the main computer and booted it up.  
  
"Intel on Mohamed seems off the scale today, Gerry. Looks like our little Arab friends are a little suspicious about the 3 'heart attacks' we caused. They're overusing the cell phones." Jack was excited now, he knew that things were going to be taken a step further and a notch faster. They were able to pinpoint all of the Arab leaders in the organization now that all of them had turned on their cell phones. "The idiots, they know nothing of security," Jack said. "Yeah I know, check this out; the Emir is singing like a bird on this Mohamed guy, I guess his family wants to know what happened. Says here that he could never tell his family anything, and now that he's dead, I guess they want the Emir to tell them." Gerry was excited by this, it meant that new targets for the assassination team were arising quickly.  
  
"Hey, Gerry! Check this out!" Jack yelled out with excitement.  
  
"What? What did you find?"  
  
"Well, you remember that senior intelligence who dropped dead in a bathroom somewhere in Italy?" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"Well, it says here that the guy I killed in that Italian hotel; Mohamed, had killed that intelligence."  
  
"Excellent" responded Gerry. He knew that he had made a good choice on the last target. Now he just needed one more thing to justify his operation of The Campus. Just one more thing and he could finally come out of the shadows of the intelligence business. All he needed was one key word, one shred of paper with the evidence, the plans for an attack on America.  
  
A week later, Jack came up with an idea that would surely allow them to come out into the blue and expose the work they had done. His idea would not only expose the campus, but it would allow them to kill off almost all of the remaining terrorist leaders and maybe even kill off a whole bunch of trainees. His idea was to have Gerry forge a note to the terrorist leaders as the Emir. The only way to do this would be to destroy the Emir and any of his Heirs. The only way to do it would be to bomb his house. It would be a great victory to the campus, but he knew, if they did it, a full scale war would most likely start, between America and Saudi Arabia. Then there was the collateral damage to deal with, other countries would think America had just bombed a little house in Saudi Arabia for the fun of it, and then they too would want to fight against America; the result in Jack's mind was World War 3.  
  
After getting dressed, grabbing a cup of coffee and some doughnuts, jack got into his car and started for the campus. He was met at the front door by the security guard, as usual, and routinely flashed his ID badge in front of the scanner. He continued to make his way to the intelligence room where he was met by Gerry Hendly, who had been conversing with some new guy. "Hey jack, I would like to introduce you to James Karman. He's a friend of mine from the CIA who had decided to join us." Jack nodded in response and politely said hello to his new co-worker. "Hey Gerry," jack said, "can I talk to you in private for a while, in your office?" Gerry nodded yes and asked for 5 minutes, and jack patiently waited.  
  
Five minutes later, Jack and Gerry walked up to Gerry's office and sat down.  
  
"So Jack, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I finally have a plan for getting the campus exposed, and if you'll give me the permission to run it, I think things will go quite well."  
  
"All right then, tell me the plan, and I'll have my secretary get it in writing."  
  
"Well my idea would be to first find a pilot over in that sector that would be willing to fly this mission. He'll have to be loaded up with a light explosive satellite-guided bomb to accurately hit the house. Then we are going to need a team of marines to go in there and check for survivors. Any of the Emir's sons survive, kill them. We will first write a letter to the president identifying that there is a terror threat to Las Vegas, and in the letter we will fully identify ourselves. Then we send out a forged message to all the terror leaders saying that they must hijack a cargo plane on the ground and kick out the pilots. Then we tell them that we want them to fly the plane over 'a highly populated area in Nevada', and give them coordinates towards Las Vegas, yet they will really be flying over the navy's weaponry testing range. From there, the Navy will pick up an unidentified aircraft, the cargo plane, en route to California. As the Arabian pilots do not respond, they will be followed by two F-18 fighter jets and the plane will be compared with the one in the warning letter. The pilots will then target the craft and then shoot it down, ending any threat. The explosive cargo will then safely detonate in the air over an unpopulated area. When news of this 'unprovoked act of attempted terror' gets to the president, he will be grateful for our warning and our existence will be justified. Meanwhile, on the downside, tensions will be mounting on the United States as we continue precision bombing of the terrorist sleeper cells."  
  
"This part here doesn't sound too great, what are you leaning towards?"  
  
"Well, after awhile, the other countries will begin to take sides in our attacks. Some, like Britain, will join us and support our bombing, while others, like China will dare to challenge our ideas. This could or could not escalate to the point where we would have WW3, sir."  
  
"It's a risky plan, Jack, but I say its worth a try. I don't want to put millions of lives on the line, but it will have to be done to abolish terrorism once and forever. I say lets go start this war and get rid of terrorism, now and forever."  
  
"All right sir, I'll get the pentagon on the secure line. I'll see you at lunch..." 


End file.
